


1w字小黄文（中）

by misakipei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakipei/pseuds/misakipei





	

“诶佐助你等等这样会弄伤自己的啊我说！”

鸣人正挣扎着想阻止佐助的动作时被佐助狠狠地一个眼刀吓得不敢动弹，只能胆战心惊地看着佐助扶着小鸣人一点点地撑开早已湿润的穴口，甚至不需要做多余的扩张就很顺利地将前端吞入，即使自身已经产生了足够多的天然润滑液，可是身后的异物感仍旧让佐助不由得绷紧全身的肌肉。鸣人被这突如其来的刺激弄得差点缴械投降，只得撑起上身伸出双手扶住佐助的腰轻轻地揉捏，侧头咬住佐助因为喘息而上下滚动的喉结舔弄，一路往下，舌尖扫过佐助好看的锁骨，最后停在胸前，吻住已经有些硬挺的乳尖，坏心地在周围打转，有些粗糙的舌面舔过最脆弱的顶端，佐助身子一软险些整个跪坐下去，还好鸣人稳稳地托住他的腰，胸前的刺激让佐助忍不住弓起身子想要逃离，却被鸣人按得死死的，身后堪堪进入一半的小鸣人隐隐有涨大的趋势，没有被填满的内壁深处开始不满得叫嚣着想要更多。前后夹击的酥麻快感将佐助生生的逼出泪水，忍不住呜咽出声。

“嘶……佐助你别着急啊我说，来放松点……让我进去好不好？”鸣人用略带胡茬的下巴磨蹭着佐助胸前最为敏感的部分，直到先勾引人的那个几乎不可见的弧度点了点头，鸣人才响亮地在佐助被自己咬得嫣红的唇上轻吻了一下，小心翼翼的慢慢将人放下，待到小鸣人整根没入其中时，两人不约而同的喘息出声。佐助紧紧地皱着眉感受后穴被涨满的酥麻快感，仿佛连柱身上跳动的青筋都能感受到，待到适应了异物后更多的是想要寻求更多慰藉的欲望，深吸了一口气佐助扶着鸣人的肩膀开始缓慢地上下套弄起来，湿热的内壁包裹着鸣人的下身，每一次进出都能感受到里面的嫩肉是如何紧紧咬含着小鸣人不让它离开。很快这种不轻不重的刮蹭满足不了他，于是开始更加卖力地摆动腰肢，交合处很快地被带出的汁液所沾湿，甚至产生了粘稠的白色泡沫，肉体相互碰撞的声音此刻更像是催情剂一般。

鸣人感受着下身被火热而紧致的肉穴包裹的快感，看着佐助眯着眼睛在自己身上为所欲为的样子，头上的恶魔角和黑发混为一体，而身后那条黑色的尾巴和佐助白净的肤色则形成了鲜明的对比，还随着主人的动作胡乱摆动着，鸣人看着看着便忍不住摸了一把，然后便发现佐助抑制不住地叫出声来，内壁也突然绞紧不由得头皮阵阵发麻，抱着佐助又狠狠地抽插了几下随着佐助的呻吟声一起射了出来。

佐助浑身无力地伏在鸣人身上，感受着鸣人一波波地精液灌入自己的身体内部，脑海中有片刻的空白，随后便用力搂紧了鸣人的脖子，力气之大让处在贤者时间的鸣人险些以为下一秒他就真的要去见上帝了。

“呃……佐助你轻点啊我说……是想……谋杀……亲夫吗我说？”鸣人憋红了脸想要挣脱佐助的桎梏，奈何两人的下体还紧紧地贴合在一起，害怕太过激烈的动作会弄伤佐助，鸣人只好委屈地喊了一声。

“啧……我的亲夫不可能会早泄！”佐助愤恨得咬了咬鸣人的耳垂，轻轻吐气，明明是暧昧调情的动作，嘴里说出的话却是狠毒无比。“我觉得你该补补肾了。”

“什么啊！明明是佐助你先的，勾引人也是！高潮也是！为什么会变成我肾亏呢我说？”被质疑能力的鸣人十分不服气地撸了一把佐助显得有些萎靡不振的尾巴。

麻痒的快感如同闪电般直击脑髓，佐助几乎没有任何反应的时间，身体已经做出诚实的回应，细滑的尾巴灵巧如蛇地缠上鸣人的手渴求着更多的抚摸，甬道再次分泌出爱液，内壁贴着小鸣人开始缓慢地收缩，原本已经平复的燥热感再次袭来，比以往任何一次都要来的激烈，犹如海啸般将人淹没其中。空气中的温度仿佛以火箭发射的速度一路飙升，佐助难耐地挺了挺身，却发现仍留在自己体内的小鸣人不知何时又硬挺了起来，散发着磨人的热度。

“时间虽然短，但是硬起来的速度倒是很快嘛？”佐助将下巴搁在鸣人的肩膀上，双手从善如流地环抱住鸣人，双手不安分地在鸣人宽厚的背肌上游走，胸口紧贴着鸣人手感甚佳的胸肌挑逗地磨蹭，正想再调侃一下鸣人时，却被从身后传来的快感逼迫地喘吟出声，接着便是一阵天旋地转。

“让别人摸你的尾巴就那么舒服吗？我的小佐助？”鸣人将佐助牢牢地压在身下，被尾巴缠绕的手又坏心地捏了捏，意料之中的让身下的人发出诱人犯罪的呻吟，紧紧绞紧的内壁也让鸣人舒服的眯起了眼，笑得仿佛是一只偷食成功的狡猾狐狸。

佐助泪眼朦胧的看着一脸胜券在握的人，正准备再怼个痛时就被粗暴地堵住了双唇，不同于之前的温柔舔舐，此刻更像是饿虎扑食一般，时不时因为动作太过激烈牙齿碰撞到柔软的嘴唇，却因为细微的痛感而让人更加欲罢不能。身下更加狂野的抽插动作带来的快感如同电流一般传入四肢百骸，喉间溢出的呻吟也被鸣人一并吞吃入腹，尤其是在柱体刮蹭到某一处时，如同羽毛挠掌心般痒麻的感觉几乎能让人发疯，周遭的温度也变得灼热起来。于是在鸣人刮蹭到那点脆弱时佐助都忍不住挺动腰身配合着他的动作，太过强烈的快感让他双眼几乎失焦，目之所及只有一片耀眼的金色，在鸣人愈加猛烈的动作下快感攀升至顶峰，让他忍不住绷直脚背，几乎是哭喊着射了出来，然而鸣人的动作却并未就此停止，直到在他体内再次横冲直撞了几十次以后才低吼着将欲望释放出来。

第二天早上，鸣人躺在床上看着一脸饕足的佐助容光焕发的小脸蛋，捂着肾默默地想到，自己是该去补补肾了。


End file.
